


love letters

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, High School, Love Letters, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: Jongdae has a crush on the most popular boy in the school.





	love letters

There's this one boy in all of his classes that have just caught his attention since the beginning of school. Captain of the soccer team, a studious scholar, kind-hearted and funny, and not to mention incredibly attractive as well. His name is Kim Minseok. 

Jongdae's a normally talkative person, but when it comes to him, his jaws just clamp together and he literally can't bring himself to speak- what's up with that?

So all he can do is admire from a distance. Go to all of their soccer games and cheer the team on loudly, even when he's kind of lost on what's happening. Admire his intellect when he's called on to solve a problem on the board. Watch from the opposite end of the classroom, notice how the light catches on his long lashes, on his squishy cheeks, on the prominence of his brows.

Yeah, Jongdae's got no chance with someone like Minseok, and that's okay with him. Just the thought of seeing him gives him enough energy to pull himself out of bed in the morning and go to school. Perhaps it could be his lucky day.

"You can just talk to him, you know," Baekhyun smiles at him. He's leaning on the lockers as Jongdae puts away his books.

"I'd just annoy him." He closes the locker and turns to Baek, and he sees Minseok and his group of friends coming down the hall, and really, just the sight makes his heart race. "Let's go," he mutters to his best friend, and makes brief eye contact with Minseok- but then he's turned away to laugh (adorably) at something one of the other boys had said.

"You're hopeless, Dae," Baekhyun tells him when they board the bus.

Jongdae can't really disagree with that.

 

//

 

But come Monday afternoon, and-

"What's this?" he mumbles to himself upon opening his locker. There's a small, neatly folded letter sitting there. It has a tiny flower taped to it.

A love letter, maybe?

Shrugging, he pockets the note as he closes the locker and in his haste to catch up to Baek, runs into- of course-

"Sorry," he gasps, half turning around to make sure Minseok's okay.

"No, it's- sorry, my bad," he says in that sweet, soft, voice of his. His wide eyes are full of concern and apprehension. Jongdae engraves it in his memory as he sprints to the bus stop to go home.

On the ride, he carefully unfolds the note and puts the flower in his binder for now. The note reads:

 

_you're_ _handsome_ , _smart_ , _and_ _nice_. _i_ _wish_ _we_ _could_ _get_ _to_ _know_ _each_ _other_ _more_.

- _your_ _secret_ _admirer_

 

It's in a rushed-looking scrawl, but Jongdae's touched and excited. Who could it possibly be, he wonders?

"Maybe it's from Minseok," Baek laughs.

"No way," he counters. "We don't talk and he doesn't know where my locker is."

Baekhyun merely shrugs. "Not with that attitude he doesn't."

"That doesn't even make sense!" he exclaims, swatting a smirking Baekhyun in the shoulder.

 

//

 

He finds another note Tuesday morning. This one is innocent and curious, and honestly really cute:

 

_did_ _you_ _get_ _my_ _note_ _yesterday_? _i_ _hope_ _you_ _did_. _hope_ _you_ _have_ _a day_ _as_ _wonderful_ _as_ _you_!

 

"Aww," Jongdae coos out loud.

"Another one?" Baek questions. Jongdae shows him the cute note. "That _is_ pretty adorable."

Jongdae can't help the dumb grin that spreads across his face.

"This is seriously so cute," he tells him. Maybe he's getting way too far ahead of himself, but... "writing seems like something Minseok would do."

"It does!" Baekhyun exclaims. "I'm telling you, it's him! I have a feeling!"

"Feeling isn't fact," he reminds him.

"Yeah, but neither is pointless pessimism."

He supposes that that can't be argued either.

 

//

 

Like clockwork, Jongdae finds a sweet note everyday for the the rest of the week and even the entire next week, too. Some of them are playful and bold, and then some are shy and cute. They're all short, but he feels like the writer had more to say- they just couldn't get it out. He really wishes that he knew who wrote them. They honestly have made his week.

From "have a great day today" to "you looked especially handsome yesterday" to "wish you were mine..." he really doesn't know what to make of them. He fantasizes that it's Minseok writing them, even though he knows that can't be the case, because Minseok is far too popular and smart and cute for someone like him.

And because he hadn't gotten his note this morning, he goes to check his locker after school even though he doesn't need to get or put anything away. He pushes against the wave of other students who are all going the opposite way to get to the field, where there's a soccer game today. He wishes he could go, but today he has a lot to catch up on. But there's someone-

"Excuse me, that's my-"

Minseok is standing at his locker, desperately trying to push a folded paper through the slots. His pretty eyes are wide in shock and he drops the note-

"Oh, I- I know," he stutters, "I just- here." He gives Jongdae the note and he takes it with trembling fingers. "I guess you found out. This is embarrassing. Sorry," he says quickly, and then he dashes off to the field.

"I- Minseok, wait!" he yells, but he's already barelling out the double doors.

 

//

 

Monday couldn't come fast enough. Jongdae feels like the weekend lasted two whole decades.

And yet, when he sees Minseok that morning, he's suddenly extremely nervous and hyperaware of his appearance- the oversized sweater he picked this morning, the way he styled his hair up-

_Breathe_ , he tells himself. _You_ _got_ _this_. _Just_ _like_ _you_ _discussed_ _with_ _Baekhyun_.

"Minseok," he calls. The boy turns around with those wide, pretty eyes. "Can I talk to-"

"Yeah, sure," he says. He seems just as nervous as him, which, funnily enough, calms him down. "Is- is something wrong?"

"No, I, uh. I just wanted to say that I really appreciate all the letters you wrote for me," he manages to say.

"But?" Minseok looks so apprehensive and small, it squeezes Jongdae's heart. 

"There- there's no buts! I, actually, I feel the same way," he stutters, and then he looks down at his feet because his face feels stupidly hot. "So-"

"Really?" Minseok gasps.

"Yes," he affirms. "I've- actually liked you for a while- I couldn't believe my luck when I found out-"

"Well, who wouldn't like you, though? You're seriously so-" Minseok cuts himself off and looks to the ground, too.

To break the awkward silence, Jongdae brandishes a small bouquet of flowers. They contain the same tiny ones that the first letter had. "Here. For you."

He takes it gratefully and smiles a bashful smile. "Thank you so much..."

There's something more that he wants to say, but he can't word it right now- and then the bell is ringing, cutting their conversation short.

"I'll walk you to class?" Minseok asks quietly, offering his hand.

 

//

 

A week later and the news had spread like wildfire. Minseok, the popular, smart, cute, talented captain of the soccer team, was dating Kim Jongdae? It seems like the only thing the other students ever talk about now.

"Let them talk," Minseok tells him, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. "They're just jealous."

"Of me," Jongdae laughs. "Half the school has a crush on you."

"Half?"

"Okay," he concedes, "three quarters."

Minseok just laughs that cute, soft laugh of his and kind of pushes him. "Stop. You think too highly of me."

"Hey, don't leave me out," Baekhyun cuts in, dropping his lunch pail in front of them and sitting down. "Ever since you two started dating, Jongdae's never spent time with me anymore."

They both laugh at that and Jongdae tells him that he promises they'll hang out this weekend. It seems to be enough to satisfy him, and he grins and gets up to go sit with Chanyeol instead.

"Five bucks they'll be dating by next week," Minseok whispers, pretending to throw up at the sappy looks Chanyeol's giving Baekhyun.

"By tomorrow," Jongdae corrects. "But they won't be as cute as us."

"I don't think anyone can be cuter than us if half of us is a cutie like you."

"Min!" he whines. "Seriously, you're too much! How did I even think you were too cool for me when you're so-"

"So what?"

"So gross," he laughs.

"Am not. It's called being romantic," Minseok huffs.

"No, it's called being a cheesy sap."

His boyfriend- that's right, he's his _boyfriend_ now- just laughs again and it makes Jongdae melt, he loves that sound so much. "What's with that expression on your face?" he asks.

"Thinking about how lucky I am that you chose me, of all people," Jongdae says.

"And you're calling me the sap."

Jongdae just laughs and lays his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since i've posted. i'm sorry to all my readers!! i've been busy and uninspired. 
> 
> i'm also working on a longer fic right now. i've told a few people about it, but it's only at 11k and i've been working on it for a while, so please anticipate it kindly!
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this piece of crap!!
> 
> follow me on instagram: @minseokfully326


End file.
